


Breeder

by weirdstuff



Series: Belonging to the Blade [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cock, Boypussy, Breast Growth, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cervix Fucking, Cervix Penetration, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Consensual, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Stretching, Unwilling Arousal, body transformation, if you can call it that, knots, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdstuff/pseuds/weirdstuff
Summary: Keith gets stopped by the Blade and a new part of his biology comes to light."Breeder," Kolivan rumbled - that word again, Breeder - "It means you are special, Keith. Breeders are rare. They carry young with ease, and are an invaluable part of our species's propagation."Keith felt himself flushing, from anger and embarrassment. He focused on the anger. "I'm not a woman-" he started, through gritted teeth."No," Kolivan cut him off, quietly but firmly. "You are no woman. Breeders are not like the females of our species. They adapt perfectly to our needs." Kolivan's finger was still between his pussy lips, and now it began moving slowly, stroking up and down his entrance through the slick there. "You will see what I mean soon enough."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I get off to weirder-than-usual fantasies and to avoid embarrassing myself I've isolated it all to a separate account from my regular one, so uh, enjoy?
> 
> ( **Chapter contents** : Cervix penetration, semi-public sex, noncon, breeding kink, unwilling arousal.)

It'd started off as a normal day.

Keith had got up, showered, dressed, then joined the rest of the Blade in the main room. The old base Kolivan had dug up out of somewhere in the Blade information archives was on the bigger end from their usual haunts, so they'd all ended up with separate rooms - a luxury Keith had indulged in during the previous night, by having the first jerk off session in months.

He'd ended up plunging two fingers into his dripping cunt and biting down on his other hand to stop the desperate noises reaching the other members of the Blade. It'd been good. Even better than he remembered it, and he'd felt wrung out after he'd came, panting on the cot.

So he was feeling pretty good as he joined the others, expecting a brief rundown of the day's objectives and maybe something other than ration bars for breakfast, if Antok had managed to find any preserved supplies during last night's scouting session.

What he didn't expect was the way Kolivan's nostrils flared as soon as he stepped into the room, and a subtle, but noticeable, shifting downwards of his ears. The Blade leader's eyes turned to bore into him, unblinking.

Keith instantly felt defensive. "What?" Did he smell, or something?

Shit. Had everyone heard him last night?

He glanced around. Antok, Ulaz, they were all looking at him, all with that particular unblinking stare that made him feel hot under the collar, as if he'd wet himself in front of his school or something. " _What?"_

"You're a Breeder," said Kolivan quietly, jerking Keith's gaze back to him, and as he said it a soft growl seemed to reverberate through the group, prickling at the hair on the back of Keith's neck.

"What do you mean, a bre- Hey!" Two of the Blades had come up behind him, taking advantage of his distraction to grab an arm each and yank him against their chests. He struggled, kicking backwards at them and missing. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. You idiot._ It wasn't fair, though, was it? Was he expected to be on guard even around his teammates? No, this was something different, something weird.

He stopped struggling. It was a waste of energy; the two Blades were taller and more experienced than he was. Kolivan walked towards him- no, he _prowled_ , and when he got to Keith he grabbed the front of Keith's suit and he _ripped._

"Kolivan-!" Keith gasped at the shock of cold air on his nipples, and then - despite his squirming - on his belly and finally on his thighs and his cunt. "Fuck- _Fuck-_ " He was dripping. What the fuck? Why was he wet?

Kolivan growled deep at the sight, and it was picked up by the rest of the room, a soft rolling growl of satisfaction and something else. Keith was kind of babbling, at this point: "What the fuck, what the fuck, Kolivan, let me go, let me go, what are you _doing?_ "

Then Kolivan extended a single finger, and ran it gently over his pussy lips, which parted so easily they might as well have been waiting for it, letting the calloused pad of his finger sink easily into the slick between them. Keith let out a sort of moan-yelp, and the Blades holding him shifted behind him, and he suddenly felt two somethings pressing into his back, not to mention the bulge between Kolivan's legs that was now outlined by the tight material of his suit.

"Breeder," Kolivan rumbled - that word again, _Breeder_ \- "It means you are special, Keith. Breeders are rare. They carry young with ease, and are an invaluable part of our species's propagation."

Keith felt himself flushing, from anger and embarrassment. He focused on the anger. "I'm not a _woman_ -" he started, through gritted teeth.

"No," Kolivan cut him off, quietly but firmly. "You are no woman. Breeders are not like the females of our species. They adapt perfectly to our needs." Kolivan's finger was still between his pussy lips, and now it began moving slowly, stroking up and down his entrance through the slick there. "You will see what I mean soon enough."

It was really, really very hard not to moan. Keith could feel his eyes watering with the effort, but any thought he had of clenching his legs together to force Kolivan's hand away was cut off from the get go. As if they could read his mind - or maybe, the way his body was starting to tense - the two Blades holding him dutifully grabbed a leg each and held them apart. Kolivan nodded slightly in approval.

"My only regret," Kolivan continued as he stroked slowly, "is that you were not raised in our culture to understand how valued you truly are. If we had known, we would have made preparations for your first Awakening. As it is, we will have to make do - to improvise."

 _Awakening_? Was this why he was so fucking wet? Kolivan's slow, gentle touches were only making it worse; he could feel the inside of his thighs getting stickier as time went on.

"Try not to be alarmed, Keith," Kolivan added, "Breeders find pure ecstasy in the fulfillment of their nature."

That sounded like some kind of bullshit to him, but- Keith's thoughts stopped in their tracks as Kolivan reached down and, using his free hand, drew a line over the bulge. The fabric instantly parted in the way only the Blade suit technology could - Keith wondered, with frustration, why Kolivan had felt the need to tear _his_ suit instead of opening it the normal way - and through the new slit, Kolivan's cock slipped free.

Keith's eyes widened. _Oh, shit._

It was thicker than any human cock, tapered at the end, but that was the least alarming thing about it. The number of ridges, nodules and - were those _knots?_ \- made the blue-purple organ look almost like some sort of rock or crystal growth, were it not for the fact it was clearly made of flesh. It was easily longer than any human cock he'd seen, too, and it suddenly made sense why this monstrosity hadn't been previously obvious through the skin-tight Blade suits; the cock protruded from a ridged slit between Kolivan's legs, and as Keith watched, another inch slid forward out of his body. There were no visible balls, but the flushed head was leaking a light purple liquid.

It would've been sort of fascinating in any other situation. As it was, Keith moaned in fear (it was fear, it had to be fear) and subconsciously tried to pull his legs together, but the Galra behind him had firm grips and kept him spread.

"Kolivan, wait," he started, a small pleading note entering his voice. "I don't know what this Breeder thing is, but we can talk about it, right?"

Kolivan stepped forward, putting two fingers from each hand firmly on Keith's cunt and spreading the lips apart further, opening up his dripping entrance. Those golden, unreadable eyes looked down at his work as he lined up his cock, and Keith wasn't even sure Kolivan was hearing him.

"Wait wait wait-" Keith started babbling again, "Just stop, hold on, we can-"

He screamed when Kolivan slammed inside him, each ridge and each bump scraping against the sensitive flesh inside him, and then one- two knots being forced inside him into the tight wet heat of him, and it didn't matter how much resistance there was with the force Kolivan was applying, and oh God it hurt but it felt so, so good-

Keith realised he was sobbing as Kolivan stilled inside him, sheathed all the way - no, not all the way, there was still two or three inches outside of him. A rumbling purr-growl stirred through the room, and someone hissed, "Fill the Breeder" - was it Ulaz's voice?

"There is some more to go," Kolivan murmured.

"There's nowhere else for it _to go!_ " he shrieked in return, in panic, and then Kolivan started fucking him.

The Blades shifted their positions as soon as he began, looping their arms under Keith's ass instead and lifting him up so his legs were spread and suspended in the air, his pelvis forward at the ideal angle for Kolivan to thrust into him. Keith choked on his own breath as the angle allowed Kolivan to hit even deeper into him, right against his cervix, hammering against it.

"Fuck his womb," Ulaz hissed - it was Ulaz, it definitely was, Keith thought dizzily.

"Wait wait wait-" he tried to say, then felt something wrong give way inside him, something opening up where it shouldn't have been, something only a fucking half-Galra natural-made whore or whatever it was he was now could be capable of.

His scream echoed through the base this time as Kolivan's cock breached his tight cervix and slid into his womb.

He dimly felt Kolivan's fur press against the outside of his cunt as he bottomed out, and then a deep, rhythmic pulsing as Kolivan came, his thick come shooting straight into his womb, burst after burst after burst.

"Good," Ulaz purred in the background as Kolivan gripped onto Keith's hips like it was the only thing tying him to the ground. His cock was still coming, still shooting sperm into his fertile womb, and Kolivan was pressing their pelvises together so hard it was sort of hurting, but all Keith could do was whimper until finally, finally, Kolivan pulled out.

His cunt was dripping come. There was so much of it it was dripping onto the floor, even though the Blades were still holding him aloft. Keith felt boneless, violated, but even worse, he could still feel his cervix sitting open inside him, as if it was waiting for the next round.

"Kolivan, please," came the whimper. He sounded pathetic; he didn't have the ability to care. "I'm still... I'm still _open._ Did you- did you break me?"

"No, Keith." The Blade leader's voice had softened, and he came forward, pressing a soft touch of his nose into Keith's hair. "It is natural for a Breeder's womb to remain open for access after initial breaching. This is only the first step. There are many more here who are eager to breed you, and your body is eager to accept them."

As Kolivan pulled back, the other Blade members stepped forward, until they formed a circle around him. One by one, following Kolivan's example, their ridged, alien cocks sprung free, and Keith moaned in terror even as his cunt let loose another gush of slick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only going to get weirder from here, folks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Wait, wait, wait-" Keith bucked as much as he could, but it barely slowed them at all. The two Galra suckling at him now had their eyes closed, expressions of serene concentration on their faces. He was helpless. He was growing breasts, and he was helpless._
> 
> Fuck _, it felt good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some new kinks to this one, so please heed the following just in case it isn't your thing.
> 
> ( **Chapter contents** : Breast growth, lactation, adult breastfeeding, body transformation, stretching. Also most of the same stuff from the previous chapter.
> 
> Please be warned this chapter could also cause dysphoria if you're transmasculine. I'm a transman, but not everyone's kinks are going to be like mine.)

After everything, Keith had expected Ulaz to be the first to step up, but it was Antok who took the first step towards him, with a subtle nod of approval from Kolivan's direction.

"Antok," Kolivan rumbled, "Your duty is to expand the Breeder's internal hole, so that it may accept greater amounts of seed from each of us in turn." Antok's head tilted, barely visibly, in acknowledgement, expression unknowable behind the mask. Keith felt sick deep in his stomach, even while his bared cunt continued to drip purple come onto the floor.

He felt like a ritualistic sacrifice, the way Kolivan was talking. Some slab of meat, no longer talked about by name, but by title. _Breeder_. He didn't miss the way that even though every Blade in the room stood obediently waiting their turn, each one of them was tense, nostrils flaring, ears twitching. There was so much energy in the room, and it was all because they. Wanted. To. Fuck. Him.

Some part of him had accepted it all, realised he couldn't be free of this and might as well let them take him. It didn't stop him bucking in alarm - although he moved barely an inch with the tight grip the other Blades had on him - when Antok, mask still on, curled a hand around the head of the cock that was just starting to protrude from between his legs, and started to encourage inch after inch after inch to slide out.

Keith wasn't sure what it was - precome, slime, some kind of slick, sticky fluid was coating Antok's cock and helping it slide out more easily. It was like watching someone's tongue protrude from their mouth, if their tongue was covered in ridges and had two knots, and their mouth was vertical rather than horizontal. Antok was groaning, barely audible through the mask, and it was a noise Keith had never heard out of him before; Antok's hand slipped back and forth on his cock as it slid out, and each time he squeezed over a knot that groan came out.

Antok was one of the biggest members of the Blade in height and breadth, and Keith suddenly realised the significance of Kolivan's decision to choose Antok when he saw how his cock matched.

It was thicker than Kolivan's. Much, much thicker. And there was still more of it sliding out.

"Kolivan," Keith said in weak panic, but it came out barely louder than a whisper. He could feel his cunt clenching in nervous anticipation. Kolivan ignored him; they all did.

Antok's hand pumped one last time over the ridges of his cock, and then it was all out, all of it. Kolivan's had been thicker than any human cock, but Antok's... Antok's was as thick as Keith's fist at the widest part.

"Do not be alarmed, Keith," Kolivan's voice came from beside him. Keith jerked a little, startled; whilst he'd been distracted by the spectacle, Kolivan had moved to stand next to him. The Blade Leader's hands came down, and once again, they spread Keith's cunt wide open, showing the room the thick violet come that still sat deep inside him, and the way his cunt clenched and fluttered at the contact. "Antok will go slowly."

With Kolivan opening the way, Antok needed only to line the tapered tip of his cock with Keith's slick hole. Keith heard himself whimper. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kolivan nod subtly, and Antok began pressing in.

The first couple of inches entered him easily, thanks to the tapered shape; it wasn't until another couple of inches had slid in that Keith began to feel the pressure from the inside out. It was somehow more intense to have the slow burn instead of Kolivan's rapid-fire entrance, but loosened as he was from before, he took a surprising amount of Antok's cock before he began to feel like his cunt was on fire.

Once, out of curiosity, Keith had tried to see how many fingers he could fit inside his cunt during a particularly inventive wank session. He'd managed four, after careful, slow stretching, working each finger in after the other. When it'd finally come to trying to fit the thumb in, no amount of slow and careful pressure could stop his cunt feeling like it was being ripped apart. He'd given up pretty quickly after that.

This felt like that, only much, much worse.

His cunt felt like someone had taken it in their hands and was trying to pull it apart, pulling and pulling until it felt like something would tear deep inside him. Antok was still pushing into him, and now a knot was catching on the stretched-out rim of his pussy, and Kolivan's had been _nowhere near as bad as this_.

Keith was screaming.

"Stop!" he was begging them, shamelessly, desperately, "It hurts oh fuck it won't fit please stop!"

-and to his surprise, everything did stop.

His pussy was still stretched obscenely around Antok's cock, still with that deep burning feeling inside him, but it wasn't getting worse. Antok had stilled completely, and was looking in Kolivan's direction, patiently waiting further instruction. Keith blinked away tears of pain from the corners of his eyes. Then - and it seemed so instinctual, somehow, to look to his Leader - he gazed up into Kolivan's golden eyes.

Kolivan's eyes bore right into him, unblinking, unyielding. "Keith," he said in a voice that grazed over Keith's skin, "You are a Breeder. Do you not recall what I said?" He was so _calm_ about it, in bewildering contrast to how Keith felt. "You will adapt perfectly to our needs. Antok will fit.

"We must stimulate your breeding hormones." With that, he straightened up, and beckoned two of the Blades closer. "Ilun. Vrek."

The Blade Leader stepped away as the two Galra came forward. Quickly, and with military efficiency, they lined up on either side of Keith, who choked out a cry when they dissolved their masks, bent over, and each took a nipple in their mouths.

He didn't know what he'd expected, but not _this_ , not two Blades clamping down on his nipples and beginning to _suck_ , practised, strong pulls at the little teats in their mouths. Keith let out a sort of gurgling moan, arching his back and pushing his chest further against their mouths, but they pushed him back down without stopping.

He had to watch. He could do nothing _but_ watch, helpless. It seemed so obscene, somehow, the two fully grown soldiers suckling at him almost as if they were nursing. And that was all they were doing; there was no tweaking, twisting, no licking or playing with the nipple using a tongue. All they did was suck, and continue to suck, as if trying to draw sweet nectar out of him.

Keith had always liked having his nipples played with, but this was unlike anything he'd ever felt. A strange, heady sensation was coming over him, focused on those two little points on his chest. It felt like being drugged; it felt like wanting to come. It felt nothing like either of those things.

In unison, almost as if they'd trained for it, Ilun and Vrek let go of his nipples with a wet 'pop', revealing their work.

Where before there'd been two flat areolae bearing two small nipples, there was now the unmistakeable rise of two coin-sized mounds, and swollen, perky teats standing to attention above them.

Keith stared.

"The stimulation is working," Ulaz murmured from somewhere in the room. Kolivan said nothing, eyes trained on Keith's chest, an assessing look on his face.

"Good," he said, finally. That was all Ilun and Vrek needed to swoop back into their duties, clamping their mouths around the newly formed buds and sucking - if anything - harder than before. Keith was still trying to get his head around what he'd seen, even as moans of mingled pain and arousal were forced from him.

It was only the anchor of Antok's cock in his cunt that stopped him squirming away from the stimulation - and even that was beginning to feel less and less like an obscene stretch.

His words came back to him only a few moments later. "Wh- what's happening?" he whispered, dazed.

"Quiet," Kolivan silenced him, firmly. "Let them suck."

And they did. It was if they were pulling tits out of him with their mouths. As they suckled, pulling and tugging at the teats with eagerness, the buds grew - first to walnut-sized mounds, then to the size of plums.

Keith felt some energy return to him in the form of panic.

"Wait, wait, wait-" Keith bucked as much as he could, but it barely slowed them at all. The two Galra suckling at him now had their eyes closed, expressions of serene concentration on their faces. He was helpless. He was growing breasts, and he was helpless.

 _Fuck_ , it felt good.

As they grew, so did their sensitivity; soon Keith was gasping at every pull of his teats, watching them plump up under the encouragement. The feeling of panic was still there, but muted underneath the pleasure washing over him, and his moans of "stop, _please_ ", and "I don't want tits, I don't, I don't" were weaker than he'd liked.

They ignored him, continuing at the same punishing but tender pace, until his chest - his _breasts_ \- were the size of peaches, a new weight on his body he'd never felt before. It was then that Keith realised - with a flush of deep, deep shame - that Antok's cock no longer stretched his cunt. If anything, it felt... Small.

"What's happening to me?" he whimpered, and Kolivan, taking pity perhaps, finally answered him.

"Your body is adapting to breed." Kolivan's eyes were fixed on the sight of Keith's growing breasts, and the Galra sucking on them, and he did not bother to meet Keith's eye as he spoke. "You are opening up to accept our seed. You are growing breasts to feed our young."

"Our young," Keith echoed weakly, the word sticking in his throat.

"Yes. You will grow plump with our young. You will be bred by all members of the Blade tonight. We do not distinguish between parentage here; all young will be considered children of the Blade. You, their carrier."

Keith felt numb. He whispered, "I don't think I'm ready for kids."

"Do not worry." Kolivan at last shifted his gaze to meet Keith's, a softness in his face. "They will be raised communally by all of us."

A purring growl of approval, and agreement, rose through the room at Kolivan's words. Almost on cue, as if his body had heard the words and responded, Keith felt a tingle shock through his newly formed breasts. The foreign sensation had him gasping - a building pressure alongside the tingling, and though his tits weren't growing any bigger, they felt heavier, somehow, as if something was flowing into them and filling them up.

If anything, Ilun and Vrek only suckled more eagerly at Keith's noises, pulling on his nipples, which felt like they'd already been stretched to breaking point. It wasn't long before the pressure quickly became uncomfortable, like a dam was holding back a flood in each tit. Keith moaned, throwing his head back; it was almost painful.

"Feels like- fuck, I don't know," he told them all, panting between each word. He shut his eyes against it. "I feel _full_."

He heard Kolivan's voice. "Stop." Immediately, they obeyed, and Keith felt the warm heat around each nipple detach and draw away. He dared to crack open an eye, looking down at himself.

Flushed, _engorged_ breasts sat on his chest, each the perfect size for a handful, teats long and stiff from the suckling they'd received. They shone with spit, looking angry and red, but they _ached_ without a mouth on them. Keith looked up to where Ilun and Vrek stood at either side of him, arms folded behind their backs in a standard at-ease stance, looking almost normal except for the ring of wet fur around each of their mouths from their eager application.

He wanted more. He wanted their mouths back on him; he wanted them suckling him.

He hated himself for it.

They all looked to Kolivan, and Keith followed suit. Some part of him was angry at Kolivan for telling them to stop, and there must've been something in his face, because the Galra Leader's expression flickered just for an instant with a small hint of a smile. He said nothing, but reached out and placed a hand on Keith's tit.

"Antok," he said, simply.

He _squeezed_ , and at the same moment Antok slammed his hips forward. Keith screamed as the knots that only some moments ago seemed impossibly large slipped past the rim of his cunt, and the head of Antok's huge cock breached his tight cervix, splitting it open without any mercy. At the same time, the pressure in his breast erupted in a stream of pure white milk, spraying onto Kolivan's hand and wrist, and Keith arched his back as the hot flood of an orgasm ripped through him.

He was still coming a moment later, his cunt clamping down hard on Antok's knots, which were now pumping in and out of his pussy with ease, pushing the head of his cock past the tight ring of Keith's cervix with each thrust. Kolivan was squeezing his other tit now, and for some reason Keith's mind focused on how wet Kolivan's hand was getting, how the fur on it was soaked with milk, how absurd it looked. There was a growling chorus happening in the room as his body shook with the shockwaves, and finally, finally, he came down from it.

He sagged in the grip of the Galra who were still holding him, whose growls had been loudest of all behind him. He saw Ulaz, who'd moved to be in view as he came, eyes flashing with a predatory hunger.

Keith felt bone-tired, and barely protested with a small whimper as Kolivan bent down and latched onto a nipple. Ilun and Vrek moved to make way for Ulaz, who turned his hunger on the other teat, beading with milk. He bent down to latch on, and this time Keith didn't make a sound as his fellow Blade began to drink.

Antok had gentled his thrusts somewhat, was rocking into Keith with slow rolls of his hips, so that Keith could feel his cervix being stretched and shrinking over and over again as the tapered tip of his cock opened up his womb and slid back out of it. Milk was starting to dribble from the sides of Ulaz and Kolivan's mouths, and Keith wondered half-deliriously whether fullbreed Galra milk was purple too.

It wasn't long before Antok's rhythm began to stutter. Keith mewled as Antok gripped his hips with an almost punishing strength, then let out a choked gasp as the Galra jerked him closer, forcing as much of his cock inside his dripping pussy. He fucked Keith's cervix with little staccato thrusts, dipping the first few inches of his cock in and out of the tight ring of muscle and forcing high-pitched 'ah! ah! ah!'s from Keith's throat. At last he snapped forward, shoving the fat flesh of his cock as deep as he could inside Keith's womb, and started to come.

Keith moaned brazenly as hot Galra seed flooded deep inside him, mingling with the come already there. The insistent pulls of Kolivan and Ulaz at his chest began to ease as Antok pulled out of his cunt, letting drops of seed and cunt juice splatter onto the ground, before they both let go, standing up and wiping their mouths with the back of their hands.

Ulaz's tongue was chasing the last drops of white around his mouth as Kolivan began to speak. "Now you are ready."

Exhaustion seemed to have come over him like a blanket, and Keith could barely hold onto the words the Galra Leader was saying to him, let alone respond. The two Blades holding him slowly let him down onto wobbly legs, holding him steady under each arm, and some more slick and come slid out of his cunt and splattered onto the floor.

The lack of response seemed to be expected to Kolivan, who continued on, "You have taken the the first seed. Mine, which is traditional as leader, and the largest among us, to open your passage and ease the way for the others."

Keith wondered if Kolivan knew there were still a few drops of milk at the corner of his mouth.

 _His_ milk.

"Your body has been encouraged into a breeding state, ready to feed the young you will carry. To maintain your milk production until you have birthed the first children, it is our duty also to drink from you, and we will do so until that time has come."

One of the Galra who were holding him up began to nuzzle into Keith's neck from behind, coaxing a sigh out of him.

"For now," Kolivan said, his gaze raking over Keith's exhausted, sticky body, "We will groom you, and feed you. As our Breeder, you will no longer want for anything. We will drink from you, and breed our seed into you, and you will give us children." His voice softened. "As is your nature, Keith."

Kolivan gestured to two other Blades, who came forward to scoop Keith up in their arms. Keith lay boneless between them, blinking away tears.

He wasn't sure any more what those tears meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there'll be a direct continuation, but there'll probably be more set in the same universe, at the very least!


End file.
